Sumo's Rivalry/Transcript
(The episode starts at the Guy-Scraper, with Clarence and Sumo throwing darts at the ceiling.) Jeff: Come on! I had those darts taken down. Will you stop? Clarence: Come on, Jeff. We're just goofing around. Sumo: Come on, where's your sense of humor? Jeff: I know where it is. But, this: This is a disgrace! Does the word "not" or "no" or "don't" not process in your skulls? Sumo: Well, we don't care. We live a life here. We are men. And another thing! (Sumo stops talking and smells something. He peeks his head out the window and sees Seabass running in the woods. Sumo has a flashback of the episode Hoofin' It. The flashback ends.) Sumo: Seabass. (Clarence and Jeff join Sumo. Seabass stops and pants.) Seabass's Mom: (in the distance) Seabass! Come back here and take a bath! Seabass: Never! (to himself) I gotta find a place to hide. (Sumo scowls at Seabass and hides his friends and himself, so, he can't be spotted. Seabass sees the treehouse, but, not the boys.) Seabass: A treehouse! That's dang original! (He climes up and gets inside. Sumo and the others hide from Seabass.) Sumo: (whispering) Don't make a sound or make any noise. He'll kill us if we're here, too. (The boys move back step by step. But, Jeff steps on a nail.) Jeff: Yeow! (Seabass turns his head and sees the Group.) Seabass: You, you and you! (Seabass has a flashback of the aftermath of Hoofin' It. Clarence and Sumo grab Jeff and Butterscotch, tied up and run out of the pig race. Cooter and Seabass notice them get away.) Cooter: Kick their butts, Seabass! (Seabass runs to them. the boys stop and see Clarence's clothes on a tree. Clarence takes his clothes off the tree and puts them on.) Jeff: Sumo? (Sumo turns and sees Seabass run to them, holding out a fist. Sumo ducks from his punch and kicks him in the gut. The boys take Jeff and Butterscotch and leave. Seabass gets up and sees them get away.) Seabass: Aaaaagghh! (The flashback ends.) Seabass: You cost me that barrel of meat. Now, it's time for payback! (He throws them out one by one.) Sumo: So, this is what you thought of? Seabass: Yes! Clarence: Excuse me, Seabass? (Seabass jumps out of the treehouse and lands to the ground. He gives a scowl at Clarence.) Clarence: My mom says, "Messing with other people's stuff's not cool." Sumo: I said that. Jeff: It's true. Clarence: Right. Now the thing is... (Seabass punches Clarence in the stomach.) Seabass: Moms aren't anything but people that get on your back, pork chop. Sumo: No one messes with my friend! (Sumo jumps on Seabass and pulls his ponytail. Seabass grabs Sumo and throws him at a tree.) Sumo: Ouch. Seabass: By the power infested in me, I currently own your treehouse! (Sumo fails to get up and Seabass runs back to the treehouse.) Sumo: Mark my words, Seabass! We'll get back the Guy-Scraper, if it's the last thing we do! Seabass: (offscreen) Yeah, right! Sumo: Hmmph! (He gets up.) Gentlemen, this mean war. (Meanwhile, at the Wendel residence, Chad and Mary argue.) Mary: Chad, You need to stop doing and saying dumb things! How are we gonna make any friends if you do this to me all the time? Chad: Well, at least I wear clothes as a human. Mary: But, you accidentally started a fire in the bathroom, when me and Clarence got back from the mall. Chad: Yet, I called the fire department! Mary: You sometimes encourage Clarence! Chad: That was only three times! Mary: You never help around the house sometimes! Chad: Well, there's other things going on in my life! Like the game, the more rest I need! Mary: You should be fit instead! Chad: Well, I think that you ever had a thin body before! (Mary has her jaw open wide, then, she walks to the kitchen. She takes out a bag of marshmallows and eats them one by one. Chad feels guilty for what he said. He tries to say something to Mary. She raises her hand and Chad doesn't say a word. He walks away.) (The next day, in the woods, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff pace.) Sumo: We called you in because we need your help. (Dustin and Nathan are with them.) Dustin: So, that's what this is about? Nathan: Let me guess, bully of yours? Sumo: Yes. He took the Guy-Scraper. Nathan: Not the Man Nest! Anything but that! Dustin: Why does he have it? Sumo: We cheated at the pig race a while back. Dustin: Oh, yeah, I was there. Nathan: I was in the crowd. Sumo: Alright, then! If we're gonna take Seabass down and take back the treehouse, we need to thin of a plan! Jeff: Well, they're are several plans I thought of before you guys got here. (The five huddle. Later at night time, at the Wendel residence, Chad and Clarence are in the kitchen having sandwiches. Mary enters the kitchen with a little weight on her.) Mary: Hey, boys, don't mind me, I'm just getting a little something.) She opens the fridge and gets a chocolate bar.) Goodnight! (She goes back to her bedroom.) Clarence: Chad, I think mom's been getting a bit fat. Maybe you should make it up to her. Chad: Like what? Oh, I know! (At the Pizza Shack, Chad wears a blue suit and Mary wears her white dress, that's getting a little tight on her as they arrive to their table.) Chad: Hold on. (He pulls the table away to give Mary more room.) There you are, my sweet. Mary: Chad, you're embarrassing me. Chad: Huh. I was just giving you more room. Mary: Oh, OK. Sorry. (She adds butter on her baguette and eats it.) Chad: Look, Mary, you've put on some put on some pounds sense our argument. Mary: Oh, it's just six pounds. Don't get so clingy. Chad: Well, I'm trying to make the best of this to make it up to you. Mary: I'm sorry for saying those words, OK? Drop it. Chad: Maybe, I'm worried about you. Mary: Well, look how fat you are. Chad: Mary, sometimes women and men overeat food. Now, I have to use a bathroom. (She starts eating her whole baguette.) Mary: (with her mouthful) The only reason I'm doing this is I never had a thin body before. (The next day, at the Wendel residence, Jeff holds three buckets. He gets a soda from the fridge. Before he closes it, he notices a bucket of lard.) Jeff: I don't wanna know why. (He closes the door. At the woods...) Alright, we have lots of moss. Let's see if this can get Seabass outta the treehouse... I mean, the Guy-Scraper! Grab your moss and throw! (The boys get ready and throw at the threehouse's window, where one hits Seabass.) Seabass: What? Moss? (He pops his head out the window.) Is that all you got...? (Sumo throws his and goes in Seabass's mouth.) Sumo: In your face, Seabass! (Seabass coughs from swallowing the moss Sumo threw.) Seabass: That's tears it! (Seabass throws the lobsters at the the three. The lobster pinch their butts, fingers and other parts. Clarence runs from one, but, he slips and the lobster catches up.) Clarence: No, no no! Not th... (Offscreen, the lobster pinches he groin. In the distance, he yells.) Aaaaaaah! (Seabass comes out of the treehouse.) Seabass: Looks like I win. (Sumo attacks him to the ground. They start punching and slapping each other. Seabass grabs Sumo's leg and throws him at a tree.) Seabass: Are you gonna give up? Sumo: No. Seabass: You should. (He leaves.) Clarence: Guys, I think I won't pee for a week. Sumo: What makes you say that? (Clarence unzips his fly and Sumo and Jeff see his bladder disgustedly.) Jeff: Wait! I've got an idea! Huddle! You can zip your shorts back up now. (Clarence does so. The five huddle.) (At night at the Wendel residence, Chad's in bed. Mary arrives now over 250 pounds, wearing a pink dress.) Chad: Hey, are you still mad about last night? Mary: Nah. I'm over it. (She gets in bed.) Let's just... (As she does, the bed-legs break off, due to her obesity.) Mary: Wow. Did that ever happen to you before? Chad: Nope. (Both of them pause and then they laugh.) Chad: Oh, man. (The next morning, in the kitchen, Chad takes out food from the cupboards. Mary sits on two chairs.) Chad: I gotta say, Mary, I love the new you. Mary: I wouldn't go that far. (chuckles) (Chad takes out a box of chocolates.) Chad: Now, dig in. (He puts a piece of chocolate in her mouth.) Mary: (mouthful) Chad, please! Don't force me! Ugh! (He puts in more.) Chad: Don't stop. I want you more larger! (Meanwhile, Sumo and the other have their hands in the air, as they arrive at the Guy-Scraper.) Sumo: Alright, Seabass! You win! We give up! (Seabass climes out of the treehouse.) Seabass: About time! Sumo: For us winning back our treehouse and you being grounded! (Seabass's mom comes out of a bush close to Seabass.) Seabass: Mom?! Seabass's Mom: You're in big trouble! No meeting your friends, no TV, no nothing for a whole year! (She grabs his ear. They walk home.) Seabass: I'll get you both for this! If it'll be the last thing I'll do! Sumo: Chump. Well, you guys can celebrate with us! We got your help, and you're work here is done. Jeff: That doesn't making any sense. (Sumo gut-punches Jeff.) (Later that night, at the Wendel residence, Chad and Mary hold hands to bed.) Mary: How does it feel to be having a girl like me? Chad: It feels nice. Mary: (wheezing) Oh, my chest hurts. Or is this dress too small? Nope. (She falls on her back. Chad picks her up.) Mary: Chad, I'm having a heart attack! Chad: Oh... Oh, boy. I'll go get the the hospital on the line! (He runs to the phone.) (After he does, Mary's eyes close slowly, as well as the screen fading to black. Later, she wakes up in a room, in point of view. She sees her feet covered in a white blanket. Her bed has a clipboard on it showing results about her reading, "Patient: Mary Wendel. Disease: Heart Attack." She turns around and sees a skinny arm. She finds out she's in a hospital.) Hospital Doctor: Well, Ms. Wendel, It took a while to get all the fat out to get to the heart. But, a good thing you pulled through. Chad: I'm sorry for those harsh words a said to you a few days ago. And I'll always love you. Mary: Chad, hand me that mirror, please. (He gives her a mirror and sees her face rare thin. She gets out of bed and has a whole skinny body.) (They walk out of the room and into the hallway. She has her clothes back on.) Mary: I better make sure to eat the good kinds. I'm loving this new hot body. But, I still love you more, Chad. Clarence: Mom, congrats on being rewarded of plastic surgery. (Sumo and Jeff stare at each other. Cut to black.) Mary: No, it's not surgery, Clarence. (The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript